Mi destino
by NekkoLover
Summary: Cuando do almas están destinadas a estar junta no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre hallarán el camino para estar juntas. Jan Di y Jun Pyo se dan cuenta de que a pesar del cariño no los une el amor. Mi primera historia nacida de un momento de ocio y una persona frustrada y fangirl de Ji Hoo.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, en todo caso pertenecen a la_ _ **Cadena**_ _KBS2 y a_ _Kamio Yoko._

Es la 1 de la mañana en Seúl, desde la ventana de mi hogar puedo ver a lo lejos las luces de la gran ciudad. Algunas veces aún me cuesta creer que pueda llamar a este lugar mi casa.

En los últimos dos meses he estado durmiendo menos, pero no me arrepiento de nada, esta pequeña nueva vida, me ha traído muchísimas alegrías, además de que es la prueba de que el destino, al final, se encarga de poner las cosas en orden.

Han pasado más de diez años desde que conocí al F4 y es que desde entonces muchas cosas han cambiado; quien se hubiera imaginado que la hija de un simple tintorero se convertiría en un médico en la clínica más importante de Corea o en la esposa de uno de los hombre más importantes del país, por supuesto yo no, tal vez mi madre, y todo fue a causa del F4, de Shin Hwa. Conocí a nuevos amigos y a mi esposo y padre de la pequeña que duerme en mis brazos.

Aún recuerdo aquellos días en que la adversidad y la incertidumbre reinaban en mi vida, cuando todo y todos estaban en contra, cuando todo me decía que estaba equivocada y luchaba para salvar ese gran amor, dicen que el amor todo lo vence pero en ese entonces lo dudaba.

El pequeño bulto en mis brazos empieza a removerse, pero como es habitual desde que nació, se debe a que necesita su comida. Esta pequeña, Tae Hee, es el gran amor de su padre, el día que nació estaba en la sala de partos al lado del abuelo, estaba más nervioso que yo. Y que decir el día que se enteró que iba a ser padre, nunca había visto a un hombre sonreír como él, se volvió loco comprando cosas y ropa para ella, si por él fuera yo hubiera tenido que dejar la clínica y pasar los siguientes nueve meses en cama, pero con el tiempo ha llegado a conocerme y no se atrevió siquiera a sugerirlo, en cambio se encargó de que tuviera a los mejores residentes conmigo.

Junto con el nacimiento de mi pequeña, él abuelo me propuso para el puesto de directora, para reducir mis horarios en la clínica, aun lo está decidiendo el consejo. Pero lo cierto es que este nuevo ser ha sido la bendición más grande de mi vida. Llevo a la pequeña a nuestro dormitorio, porque me gusta sacar el máximo provecho a tiempo que estoy con mi familia, en un par de meses empezaremos a buscar una niñera adecuada para que cuide de Tae Hee cuando no estemos en casa, mientras tanto necesito sentirla cera y sé que el hombre que me espera en la cama siente lo mismo.

Al entrar a la recamara lo primero que noto es que en el tiempo que he estado en la otra habitación, él se ha levantado de la cama y lo segundo, y que siempre me sorprende, es lo atractivo que es, el tiempo ha sido más que benévolo con él, el cuerpo de adolescente ha madurado de muy buena manera, y los tiempo en el ejército beneficio aún más su aspecto, definiendo y marcando su cuerpo, aun la mujer más casta, estoy segura, no podría resistirse a fantasear un poco, y puedo ser un poco presuntuosa al pensar que cada noche duermo en sus brazos.

―Jan Di, deberíamos instalar una cuna en nuestra habitación, ¿Cómo crees que me siento al despertar y no ver a mi esposa a mi lado? No entiendo como logras salir de la cama sin despertarme – él ya nos está llevando a ambas a la cama – además, en algunas horas tienes que ir a la clínica y debes descansar, de vez en cuando deberías despertarme para que atienda a esta pequeña mujercita.

―Sucede que a mi esposo puede pasarle un camión encima y seguiría durmiendo, de verdad, Ji Hoo, admiro la facilidad que tienes para dormir ― así es, el hombre con él cual me casé es Yoon Ji Hoo, y es que es verdad que el amor vence obstáculos y encuentra su propio camino cuando las personas están destinadas, Ji Hoo espero más de ocho años para que me diera cuenta de que lo que teníamos Jun Pyo y yo no era amor verdadero, e una gran cariño pero no amor. Ahora Jun Pyo está comprometido nuevamente con Jae Kyung y yo estoy casada con su mejor amigo desde hace un año, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido porque cada paso que dimos me hizo acercarme más a este hombre ― Tae Hee es una bebé muy consentida, desde ahora sabe que te tiene entre sus manos.

―Es mi tesoro ― Ji Hoo ya tiene a la bebe en sus brazos, le encanta dormir cerca de su padre ― son lo más valioso y lo que más amo en este mundo.

―Te amo Yoon Ji Hoo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero sus reviews, buenos o si quieren lanzar tomatazos, dejen su opinión y así apoyan a que crezca.


End file.
